


Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz

by quiekemaus



Series: Spiele mit Verlängerung - die 120er [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Pers größtes GlückTeil der 120er-Challenge





	Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung ist einzig und alleine meiner Fantasie entsprungen und hat in weiten Teilen nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Sämtliche Personen (mit Ausnahme der von mir erfundenen) gehören sich selbst. Ich möchte niemandem etwas unterstellen und verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Ein kräftiger Schrei durchfährt den künstlich beleuchteten Raum.  
Unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, schaue ich dich fasziniert an.  
Du wirkst so klein und zerbrechlich, doch warst in den letzten Stunden unendlich stark.  
Die Arme deiner Mutter schenken dir Geborgenheit.  
Als ich dir meinen Finger hinhalte, umfasst du ihn sofort und mich erfüllt tiefer Stolz.  
Ab heute ist nichts mehr, wie es war. Alles, was mir vorher wichtig war, ist in den Hintergrund getreten. In diesem Augenblick zählst nur noch du.   
Ich kenne dich kaum, doch schon jetzt bist du mein kostbarster Schatz.  
  
Willkommen auf dieser Erde, kleiner Paul! 


End file.
